Dance
During the ball, after gaining an NPC's favor, players may have the option to dance. (Not all NPCs can dance; most male NPCs and some female NPCs can dance.) Dances can be skipped, but choosing to dance will bring the player to a minigame in which the player needs to complete dance patterns in order to earn extra flowers and hearts. Dance patterns are shapes that the player traces by connecting dots that are placed in a star pattern. The order in which the dots are connected does not matter as long as the same line is never drawn more than once and the pattern is continuous. Three hearts are awarded for each perfect score. Each dance may have up to five dance patterns depending on the NPC's favor level, so a maximum of fifteen hearts per dance can be earned. After the dance finishes, or if the skip button is used, the dance score will be shown. The score is calculated based on how much the player's outfit matches the song's styles. Since there are two styles per song, the maximum dance score awards ten flowers. You will also earn at least the same amount of favor/prestige or more depending on whether the attributes of the song are also favored by the NPC. Changing the music can only be done when not talking to an NPC, and will cost a turn. To change the music, tap on the phonograph icon on the upper right hand corner. This will expand a ribbon that shows the song name and styles, as well as a button that says "Change Music". Tap this button to change to a different random song. __TOC__ Dance Patterns Dance Combinations Dance lengths vary from one to five moves, depending on the level of your relationship with the character. Two Dances= Ball -- Crazy Blasphemy -- Sacred Chaos -- Increase Decrease -- Desire Evil -- Taboo Mine -- Man Mine -- Soul Mine -- Woman Soul -- Faith Taker -- Lips Trap -- Spiral Woman -- Taboo |-| Three Dances= Ball -- Is -- Trade Chaos -- Bring -- Freedom Desire -- Bring -- Will Families -- Blasphemy -- Sacred I -- And -- You I -- Miss -- You I -- None -- Perfect I -- Taker -- Lips I -- You -- Destiny Lips -- Own -- Power None -- Desire -- None Past -- Present -- Future Prayer -- Bring -- Power Rose -- Bring -- Desire Snake -- Own -- Magic The Four Families -- Is -- Past The Four Families -- None -- Future Trade -- Increase -- Evil Trade -- Mine -- Body Trade -- Yours -- Heart Woman -- Bring -- Art Woman -- Is -- Snake You -- Bring -- Chaos You -- Is -- Star You -- Is -- Whole You -- Perfect -- Right |-| Four Dances= Art -- Lack -- Evil -- Will Ball -- Change -- Mine -- Future Decrease -- Man -- Giver -- Woman Freedom -- Simple -- Right -- Complex Fusion -- Woman -- And -- Man Lips -- Skill -- Is -- Trap Man -- Simple -- Woman -- Complex Mask -- Increase -- Heart -- Decrease Mind -- Body -- Skill -- Destiny None -- Rose -- None -- Heart Perfect -- Body -- I -- Desire Snake -- Own -- Magic You -- Take -- I -- Heart Yours -- Body -- Is -- Art |-| Five Dances= Body -- Incomplete -- Bring -- Mind -- Power Destiny -- Is -- Wrong -- Right -- Spiral I -- Body -- Freedom -- Mind -- Chaos I -- Collect -- Magic -- And -- Power I -- Giver -- Body -- Taker -- Rose I -- Prayer -- You -- Change -- Heart Lips -- Skill -- Take -- You -- Heart Past -- None -- You -- I -- Incomplete Politics -- Trade -- Is -- Blasphemy -- Faith Sacred -- Crown -- Fusion -- Will -- Power Take -- Mine -- Crown -- Change -- Destiny Trade -- Is -- Giver -- And -- Taker Woman -- And -- Man -- Change -- Future You -- Bring -- Chaos -- Taker -- Heart Music City of Music I: Lovely, Lively City of Music II: Lively, Sexy Cloud Dance: Gorgeous, Lively Concerto Waltz: Noble, Lovely Crazy Accordion I: Lively, Cool Crazy Accordion II: Sexy, Lovely Exotic Style: Sexy, Lively Fading Love: Gorgeous, Sexy Farewell Music: Delicate, Mature Flowing Sadness: Gorgeous, Mature Great Awakening: Delicate, Noble Heartfelt Love: Gorgeous, Noble Magic Temple I: Lovely, Gorgeous Magic Temple II: Lively, Noble Pure Tango: Pure, Gorgeous Pusta's dream: Lively, Sexy Requiem: Pure, Delicate Romantic Waltz: Mature, Gorgeous Seaside Holiday: Mature, Lively Silent Recall: Mature, Delicate Small kitten I: Mature, Sexy Small kitten II: Lovely, Lively Tropical islands I: Lively, Sexy Tropical islands II: Gorgeous, Sexy Waltz of Sorrow: Mature, Warm Waltz of Time I: Gorgeous, Lively Waltz of Time II: Delicate, Noble Category:Gameplay